


of striped shirts (and sweater paws)

by sungwoons



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, really short too oops, sungwoon is a shy bby when it comes to daniel ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoons/pseuds/sungwoons
Summary: with a rushing schedule, sungwoon needs his striped shirt. the only problem; daniel is wearing it.





	of striped shirts (and sweater paws)

“woojin,” his feet padded against the cool tile of the floor in a frantic rush, comb still in his unkempt hair from the quick shower he took five minutes prior, “where is my striped shirt? the black and white one—with the horizontal stripes.” 

woojin shrugged his shoulders, toothpaste keeping him from saying anything as he brushed his teeth. sungwoon let out a noise in slight desperation, face crinkling as he brought his hand to push back his hair in a frustrated manner. they had ten minutes left, and sungwoon was going to certainly be left behind if he didn’t hurry up. 

a towel was still strung over his shoulder, torso and chest bare in search of a clean shirt after jaehwan had used up all of his, refusing to do his own laundry in favor of his own laziness. 

“jisung, where’s my striped shirt? the one with horizontal stripes?” sungwoon brushed the comb through his hair, beads of water flicking from his strands of his hair, onto the towel. jisung looked up at him from the box of cereal he had just poured the contents of, eyes slightly widening at the half naked younger male. 

“what color was it?” 

“black and white.” 

“ah,” the older let out a slight sigh, clicking his fingers together as if he had just figured something out. “daniel’s wearing it.” 

sungwoon’s chest heated just in the slightest acknowledgement. “d-daniel?” jisung only nodded, pointing towards the door in which daniel roomed in. “go ask him. i knew i saw that shirt somewhere before.” 

sungwoon gulped, not in nervousness, but more as if a sudden reflex. tilting his head in the slightest form of annoyance, his feet led him towards daniel’s room. not even bothering to knock, sungwoon pushed the slightly opened door further forward, but it didn’t seem like daniel noticed, because he was turned facing the opposite direction. 

sungwoon hesitated for a moment, just in the slightest, and he finally decided to clear his throat. the rough noise of a timbre collectively caught the younger male’s attention, because he jumped back while letting out the quietest but shrillest of screams, making sungwoon flinch at the sudden reaction. 

daniel held a palm to his chest, the other holding his weight on the desk he had been leaning against after getting so surprised. he let out a sudden chuckle, and a huff at realizing who had startled him. “hyung,” sungwoon nodded in irritation, “is there something you wanted?” 

sungwoon pointed at the shirt daniel had been wearing, peeking the smallest of glimpses of how daniel’s broad shoulders and toned arms were hugged by the cotton material in the snuggest of ways. “my shirt.” 

“wait—it’s yours? i thought it was jaehwan’s.” 

sungwoon only hummed, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. shaking his head, his voice steady, “it’s mine.” 

daniel pinched at the material below his collarbones, nodding as if he had just realized it was indeed sungwoon’s shirt. “oh. i didn’t know, sorry, hyu—” daniel’s voice was cut off by the loud shout of minhyun, probably from the housing room. they heard the collective sound of car keys jingle, and a boisterous voice, “we’re leaving, let’s go!” 

sungwoon’s heart lurched in realization that pairs of feet were running against the floor in race for the front door, and while his own feet were clad in soft sneakers and his waist was covered in the rough material of jeans that hugged his thighs, his top portion was completely bare. and in that moment, sungwoon found himself panicking, telling daniel he needed that shirt for today. 

“i don’t have any other shirts!” daniel’s feet ran to the closet in the room, searching through until he pulled out a red hoodie, pulling it off the hanger and throwing the piece of plastic onto his bunk bed. “here, wear this!” and he threw it in sungwoon’s direction.

luckily, the older male caught it, otherwise it would’ve hit his face. he caught the slight whiff of a slightly worn out scent. “is this even washed?” 

“i don’t know!” daniel replied frantically.

“we have interviews for four hours!” 

“it’s fine, just wear it! it doesn’t smell that bad, i promise. it smells like me.” sungwoon internally groaned, but otherwise hastily threw on the garment as minhyun called for everyone one more time. sungwoon’s phone was already in the back pocket of his jeans, so he quickly rushed out with daniel as everyone was starting to settle into the van. 

the sleeves kept bunching below the skin of sungwoon’s knuckles, and he let out an annoyed and desperate sigh. daniel wasn’t lying when he said the hoodie smelled like him, the strong musk of axe deodorant all that coated the entire material, but sungwoon couldn’t say it bothered him. at least daniel used good smelling cologne. 

and so, the rest of the day, sungwoon had to pretend like he owned the enormously large sweater he was wearing. it hardly hugged his frame, instead the sweater almost hanging off one of his shoulders, acting as if it was a potato bag he had just thrown over last minute, which indeed it was. sungwoon could say he felt glad that it was chilly outside, and somewhat laughed at daniel when he shivered, sungwoon slapping a covered palm over his mouth to stop his giggles. that’s what daniel gets for stealing his shirt.


End file.
